1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an apparatus with lower leg restraints for contributing to the support of a handicapped person in a sitting position or in a standing position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain people have severe physical, neurological or mental handicaps that limit their motor control. For example, people with cerebral palsy (CP) have varying degrees of involuntary spasmatic movement of their limbs. This involuntary movement of the limbs may prevent a person with CP from sitting unrestrained in a chair. Falling from even a relatively low chair can be physically and emotionally traumatic. As a result, many people with CP are seated in wheelchairs with their legs, torsos and arms restrained. Prolonged sitting with the arms and torso restrained can be very uncomfortable, demeaning and unproductive.
Other people who may be unable to support themselves include stroke victims and people with mental disabilities.
Physical therapy can improve motor control for many handicapped people, including people with CP. Such physical therapy can be very intensive, and typically requires close one-on-one cooperation between a physical therapist and the person who requires the therapy. However, the physical restraints required for many handicapped people complicate the work of the physical therapist. Thus, the therapist may be limited to performing therapy on only one part of the body while other parts are physically restrained. Alternatively, the therapist may be preoccupied with ensuring the support of an unrestrained patient, thereby limiting the therapist""s efforts to complete developmental exercises.
The prior art includes many devices that can be used as part of physical therapy, and other devices that can be used for seating. For example, prior art devices used for physical therapy include inflatable rubber balls marketed under the trademark PHYSIOBALL. These large balls are commercially available from 1-3 feet in diameter and are sufficiently strong to bear the weight of a human. The physical therapist may fashion various exercises that require the handicapped person to manipulate a ball or to support parts of their body on a ball.
Inflatable devices also have been incorporated into chairs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,389 shows a chair with a rolling platform that has an adjustable cylinder projecting upwardly from the platform. A specially configured inflatable ball has a cylindrically configured recess extending radially into the ball. The recess is dimensioned to telescope over the cylinder. A rear support extends beyond the ball and is configured to engage the lower part of the back of a person seated on the ball. A pair of side supports project upwardly to engage the opposed sides of the pelvis. The modest support achieved by the chair shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,389 would make that chair unsuitable for many handicapped people.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,012 is directed to a chair with a cushion supported on a frame. The horizontal surface of the frame includes a central opening, and a flexible compressible bag is registered with and projects slightly from the opening in the horizontal surface of the frame. The support enabled by the cushion and by the flexible compressible bag are intended to eliminate bed sores.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,083 is directed to a chair specifically intended for a child with CP. The chair includes inflatable bladders in the horizontal and vertical sections of the chair. Inflation of the bladders is controlled to provide an acceptable and desired amount of support for the child.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,168 is directed to an inflatable chair that is intended to be used to bathe a handicapped person. The chair includes straps to encircle and restrain both the hips and the chest and straps to engage around the ankles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,522 is directed to a chair that can be used for physical therapy. The chair includes a first support for strapped engagement around the thigh of a patient, a second support that can be strapped to the calf or ankle area of a patient and a hinged connection between the two supports. The respective supports can be adjusted to position the hinged connection substantially on the axis of rotation defined by the knee. Thus, the device is intended to provide a controlled therapeutic movement of the lower leg about the hinged connection of the supports.
The prior art chairs do not provide sufficient support for a handicapped person while leaving the arms and torso free for physical therapy or other activities.
In view of the above, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a support for a handicapped person with substantially minimal constraint on the upper body.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a seat for a handicapped person with sufficient support to prevent falling while substantially avoiding restraints on the hips, torso and arms.
The subject invention is directed to a support apparatus that is intended for use by a handicapped person. The apparatus includes: a pair of foot restraints for releasably holding the feet of the handicapped person; a pair of lower leg restraints for releasably holding portions of the legs below the knee; and means for accommodating a seat. The seat may be an inflatable seat, such as an inflatable ball. Alternatively, the seat can take other forms, and may be a toilet. The foot and leg restraints may be releasably and/or adjustably secured to a base that has an opening for accommodating the seat. Thus, the apparatus enables the foot and lower leg restraints to be positioned adjustably relative to the seat.
The apparatus enables the handicapped person to be seated comfortably with foot and lower leg restraints and without torso and arm restraints. The foot and lower leg restraints provide adequate support for many situations and enable the handicapped person to focus on balancing the upper torso and performing functions with the arms and/or head. The absence of torso and arm restraints provides much greater comfort for the handicapped person, particularly during warm weather. Furthermore, the absence of arm and torso restraints enables a physical therapist to work more efficiently on exercises intended to develop strength and coordination of upper body muscles. Still further, the absence of arm and torso restraints enables the handicapped person to assume upper body positions other than the purely erect position required when restrained in a wheelchair. This latter option is particularly useful when the apparatus is used in combination with a toilet, in that the handicapped person can assume an upper body position more conducive to the bodily function being carried out.